Fanon Canon Geography
Countries and Villages The Land of Fang Country: 'Land of Fang '''Village: 'Yakigakure '''Founder: First Yakikage Daimyō:Koshiro Nindō: Will of Night Air The Land of Fang is where Dan Inuzuka, Takenshi Uchiha and Yami Nara built Yakigakure. Before being called the Land of Fang, it had been the Mountains Graveyard. Base to Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha. But upon his defeat, Shimogakure, Kumogakure, Yugakure and Iwagakure had suffered heavy losses. Their respected villages lacked resources to support such a large population. Hundreds of thousands lost their homes. Villages shrunk in power. They lost valuable assets. People no longer trusted their superiors. Village leaders received countless words of uprisings. Madara's plan left this world in chaos. In response, Naruto Uzumaki now Hokage himself, developed a brilliant strategy. He had Dan, Yami and Takenshi alongside couple other notable warriors, establish a settlement atop this desolate land. No longer in use, such a large mass could form a settlement to help ease pressure upon major villages. Dan and Takenshi destroyed mountains that rested atop the Land of Fang. Clearing enough space for their settlement. It started as a small town. But in a couple years, as word spread of a new village forming. One for those without, it grew to an actual Village. And over a span of five to six years, Yakigakure encompassed the entirety of The Land of Fang (gracefully renamed by Dan Inuzuka). Making it one of the largest Shinobi nations to date. At some point in time, Dan became its first Kage. Cutting off ties to Konohagakure, making Yakigakure an independent nation. Yakigakure is infamous for its unique oriental culture. It also earned eternal fame from its three massive walls. Three incredible structures said to be God's will. Meant to protect Yakigakure from outside harm. Each wall is thought to represent those who took part in its creation. He who protected it, Takenshi Uchiha who built it and He who funded it. Although it seems a utopia from an outside view, Yakigakure has began experiencing overpopulation. Outside sections, which contain those who partook in Yakigakure's expansion rather than founding, are suffering from poverty; Resulting in higher crime rates. Although not as bad as before, they are nowhere near financially stable as those who live closer and within Yakigakure's inner wall. Also, it's military severely suffers from its size. Its need for inner police forces, causes their defensive forces to suffer. Stats: Population-4/5, Agriculture-4/5, Military-2/5, Economic Strength-3/5 Gaikotsu bay Although the Land of Fang is completely surrounded by three gigantic walls, on it's back is a gate that leads into the Oaikotsu bay. The Oaikotsu bay is used for marine based mercantilism... Land of Tornadoes Country: Land of Tornadoes Hidden Village: Senpugakure Founder: Unknown Nindō: Will of Windstorms The Land of Tornadoes borders the Bear and Mountain. Home to the Hidden Whirlwind, it has yet to be active in shinobi affairs. Even so, it is noted to be allied with Getsu, and has strong shinobi within its ranks. The powerful rogue, Sōka Taifū, hails from here. The whole land is also surrounded by a major windstorm, controlled by its shinobi, a powerful barrier to the outside world. Land of the Moon & Land of Sky Country: Land of the Moon & Sky Hidden Village: Getsugakure Founder: Unknown Nindō: Will of Moon Originally the location of the Hidden Village of Getsugakure, it serves as a the marketplace for the trade center village. Though, true to its historical origins, Getsu has kept a smaller shinobi village there, to protect the trade center, and has established many routes underneath the ocean as transport tunnels for the Sky and Moon, for great transport with underwater trains. It is noted there is a hideaway base under the ocean as well, between the Sky and Moon, but no one knows where except for a select few. The Moon Island itself serves as a trade center island mostly, but can be well-defended as well, with its connections to the main Getsu homeland. It also holds many rare metals, and is the place where Getsu's seafood is made. It also is home to a mountain range, called the Moon Mountains. It is currently, one of the largest trade centers in the world, and is well-protected. It has around five ports, and its marketplace is somewhere within its cities. It also serves as an outpost for Getsu's world-class navy, and is where its main base is, underneath the surface at least. Tābin leads the shinobi-naval faction here, and keeps ties with the ally of the Land of Lightning and Kumogakure to the north, for more protection. ---- With all the money Getsu has made in the years following the Shinobi War, the main village has relocated to the Land of the Sky. Having merged with the Sky shinobi and their economy, their size only grew. Allies with Takigakure, the main Getsu stationed in Sky Country has many high technological things, that have grown over the years with Getsu's funding. This makes Getsu highly technical, and trade powerful, and establishes it as a World superpower, a New member of the Five Great Nations. This also makes Getsu one of the first villages with an Air Force. It also has some natural resources, and is the center of craft for the Moon power. It is connected to the trade center with underwater tunnels, and the two places maintain good contact. They are in sight of each other as well. The Tsukikage is stationed here. Island State Colonies Getsu, over the years of history, has started many shinobi countries all over the place. It is a large island nation, with many allies. Giving it many natural resources as well, it is noted that Getsu has not conquered these places. But having started the shinobi way there, they all swear and pledge to be Getsu affiliated, making Getsu's total size grow. Negi Island Country: Island Of Negi Village: Hyōgagakure Founder: unknown Daimyo: (open) Nindo: Will of Glaciers The Island of Negi (ネギの島 Negi no shima) is a island country located in the north-eastern part of the Kenashii Ocean. It is home to a large amount of shinobi. It has two sides. The side closest to the water country is rock, but has ice formed over it. The other side closest to the equator is made of solid rock. After the 4th shinobi war, excess natural energy the Ten-Tails (Shinju) left, began to turn Negi partly icy, almost ruining its terrain. But then Shiguma was named the 6th Kage and then manages to recreate the village with his ice mastery, renaming it, to Hyōgagakure. He changed his kage name to the Aisukage literally meaning Ice Shadow. One of the first islands to be made shinobi-like by Getsu, this occurred sometime after the Warring States Period, when Getsugakure had stabilized itself in the Land of Moon Crescent. With its naval power, it journeyed to some lands, helping to organize them as well. Negi would be among these and have been a shinobi land for quite a while. Led by Shiguma, its shinobi keep in touch with the Moon, and are apart of Getsu's systems. The Negi neighbor the Water Country, and in fact does contain many refugees from there within its borders. Sea Country Taro Island Jiro Island Kiko Island Crimson State Island Land of Hot Water Country: Land of Hot Water Hidden Village: Yugakure (S&C) Founder: Unknown Nindō: Will of Hot Water Having fallen to being a tourist attraction, Getsu and Takigakure stepped in to help the Hot Water after the shinobi War. In 30 years, it has become a shinobi village again, lead by the former Getsugakure ninja, Maru Kumonosu. Like Getsu's Island State Colonies and the Land of the Sky, the Hot Water thanks these two superpowers for their protection, and is affiliated with them by their own free will. Yugakure has many good soils, and is a farming power of the world. It is also technologically advanced, given its ties to Getsu and Taki. It is also connected via hidden underground tunnels as well, to Getsu and Sky. It is also allies with the Land of Focus, as well as the Waterfall and Moon are with it as well. Land of Frost Land of Rain *'Country:' Land of Rain *'Hidden Village:' Amegakure (Cherry), Kusagakure(Six), Tanigakure (East Dragons) *'Founder:' Unknown *'Nindō:' None Established to be a safe heaven the security of Amegakure had been strict and tight even at the start of its foundation. It is unknown how the security went in the old days till Hanzō's had taken the reigns of the village. He was the first of his predecessor and successors to build a military structure for his own benefit. Still, Hanzō feared to be assassinated by outsiders and invented these structures in Amegakure and its educations. When Pain ruled Amegakure after prompting and convincing the citizens with his ideals, he promised to protect Amegakure with all his might. To do this, he would use the rain infused with his chakra to watch over Ame. In this same manner, Pain could distinctly recognize the chakra signature of his people, thus allowing him to immediately detect anyone that dares to intrude Amegakure. The current leader, Izaya, has an unique trait derived of his lightning that allows him to control magnetism within and around him. With the metallic skyscrapers and other related objects has caused his abilities to be boosted to a complete new level. Unlike his predecessor, Izaya has a permanent magnetic field/barrier surrounding the outskirts of Amegakure that will alert him 98.9% time of all intruders and unwanted people. This shield may have a chance to cause a volt to go through the intruder as a warning when entering the village. If it has not been registered by the magnetic field, his crows will alarm their master about the intruders. Whenever Izaya has to leave Amegakure, the magnetic barrier will weaken in strength to warn any intruder that dares to enter the village, or alert the man himself. It is then that the mysterious sensor of Ame, Fukugi Toguma, comes in play. With his devotion to purely master the sensory skill, Fukugi has the skills and abilities to track any intruder down that has entered Amegakure, and will telepathically communicate with the defense forces to bring them down. He will also inform his Lord through the (clone) crows that are partial from himself and left behind for emergencies. Other than that, Fukugi's location within Ame remains uncertain as he has mastered the skills to camouflage his signature and himself entirely. Kusagakure Originally the village Hidden in the grass was it's own village before being taken over by Amegakure. Determined to spread the Land of Rain and also gain access to the wealth and land Kusgakure had to offer Izaya expanded Amegakure and through diplomacy and politics Iza came into power and was seen as the leader. However due to much of Izaya shadowy past many of the villagers had little trust in and had no qualms about making their statements known. There were few who rose up to challenge Izaya, but they were branded as enemies and swiftly dealt with by Izaya himself. Izaya needed to secure relations with Amegakure and Kusa to expand the Land of Rain so that each works for the greater goo. Doing so he sent his most trust friendly and skilled diplomat Raido X. Raido was sent on a top secret mission to not only improve relations among Kusa and Ame, but to also restore the land. Raido being the clever shrewd man he was first made known what they had to offer from working with the Land of Rain and that their freedom would not be taken away. IN time those who were weary of Izaya, began to trust in Raido's words and Buy into the main goal. Raido banded them together under the banner of hope and a promising future. On one side Raid offered protection from the enemies of Izaya, those who disagreed with his methods and those he had over taken outside of the Land of Rain Land of Rivers Is the hidden village of the Land of Rivers. A small Village without any known interactions with the outside world, it allied itself with Amegakure, decades after the Fourth Shinobi World War. The Village doesn't seem to have a individual head but was ruled by a council of Ten members who were wiped out by a certain organisation. After the Village came under the influence of the Rain, Shinzui Uchiha, the leader of Ame's Elemental Division, became its temporary leader until the formation of a new Council. Considered a special ops mission both Raido X and Shinzui Uchiha both embarked on a journey which led them to go the Land of Rivers, and draw them into the Land of Rain. Knowing full well the resource Katabami Kinzan could provide they went to acquire the Land of Rivers. Raido X and Shinzui were sent as diplomats. However due to the rule or oppression they dealt with before hand. Raido devised a plan which would give them a reason to side with them since the land had zero protection from invasions and attacks. Taking advantage of this Raido uses his Six Paths of Pain ability as a way to attack the area and threaten to take over the land and steal the resources for their own. Raido spread the plan on to Shinzui that they were nin from Ame who were hunting down the six criminals for their crimes in Amegakure. Raido and Shinzui fought them off causing them to retreat and Raido being the smart sly diplomat he was. Used the shock of the attack to carve out a deal where to avoid future attacks and invasion from other groups or village they should work along side with Amegakure to spread the Land of rain. At first the people were worried about their freedom to which Raido played to their interest. They would be allowed to have their freedom and work in the mines, not being forced to work but rather encouraged as they would share in the wealth that was to come. Liking the idea of the future and having protection and even maintaing their freedom was not an offer they could walk away from. The area agreed and began working along side with the Land of Rain. Raido and Shinzui aware that people will produce more work when they are not ruled by fear or oppression but rather work in a environment where they are comfortable. Used this as their nexus to gain resources. Ruling them with interest and respect rather than fear and anger. True to their words even after Raido left Shinzui uchiha took over the area and created Tanigakure (East Dragons) which watches over the area. *'Stats':Population-4/5, Technology-5/5, Military-5/5, Economic Strength-4/5 Land of Water A land plagued by strife and constant war since its founding, The Land of Water has yet to truly change. Changing from rapidly changing between monstrous leaders has transformed its people into mere creatures. Constantly fighting waves of oppression. Attempting to discover the peace they almost achieved under the Fifth Mizukage. However, it has yet to happen. Instead, only blood and pain has spawned. Hope completely lost among false dreams and idols. After the fourth shinobi war... Blood Bound Empire Country: 'Land of Water '''Village: 'Kirigakure '''Founder: First Mizukage '''Current Kage': Muzai Kaguya Daimyō:'''Vacant '''Nindō: Will of Water *'Stats':Population-4/5, Technology-5/5, Military-5/5, Economic Strength-4/5 Red Lotus Empire The Red Lotus Empire are collective islands freed from Muzai Kaguya's grasp by the Red Lotus Pirates. A humongous pirate crew comprised of various pirate fleets all operating under one leader.... Country: '''Land of Water '''Village: 'Red Islands Founder: Isonade Current Leader: Isonade '''Daimyō:'Vacant Nindō: Will of Freedom *'Stats':Population-4/5, Technology-5/5, Military-5/5, Economic Strength-4/5 Land of Dragons Country: Land of Dragons Hidden Village: Takigakure Founder: Unknown Nindō: Unknown The Land of Dragons, previously known as the Land of Waterfalls, is the country at which Takigakure was built by and unknown man. However, at some point in time, , took lead over the village. After the Fourth Shinobi War, a patriot came over to Takigakure, causing havoc to the village as well as it's citizens. Shibuki, the leader at the time, fought the man, however later dying due to the Hero Water's affects. A man known as Shingi, was given a mission by Konohagakure, to infiltrate Taki, and figure out where their weird behaviors had been coming from. However, the man was approached by the Patriot, however he defeated the patriot, freeing Taki of its reign. Thanks to his actions, the people of Taki offered Shingi leadership over Taki, becoming its first Takikage, of the new Fifth Great Nation. Thanks to Shingi, the land has been able to prosper into new heights. With the help of Kyotsu, and his shops, the villages has been able to receive the notable funds. This went towards the hunt for the Chōmei, otherwise known as the Seven-Tails. Using the Ketsueki Clan_(Sigma), and Tsuyujimo Clans to help hold the beast, Shingi used the Kazami Clan's eyes, to manipulate the beast, at which he was able split the beast into and . The Yang of the beast, was given to Sungakure's own Kazekage, Akagi. While the yin's whereabouts are unknown. Shingi, was later able to build one of the strongest militia in the shinobi world with only the members of his village. Stats: Population-4/5, Agriculture-4/5, Military-5/5, Economic Strength-4/5 Land of Focus Country: 'Land of Focus '''Village: 'Eigakure '''Founder: First Eikage,The Focus Daimyō Nindō: Will of the Other Minded Originally just a chain of wild uninhabited islands, it soon became a country of the "other minded". First established with the arrival of several Okasu Clan members, it grew as those who's actions contradicted the status quo of their homelands flocked to this new place. Upon this chain of islands the Land of Focus came into being, known for providing asylum to those condemned for their attacks on the Five Great Shinobi Nations of the past. With the lush and open islands below the main island, the Land of Focus established an exceptionally large agricultural base, as well as several ports from which the harvested the rich and diverse seafood that called the Haran Bay home. By growing their agricultural base, the land was able to line its own pockets, making the Okasu Clan and other smart entrepreneurs very wealthy. However, with all of that profit came problems. Because of the island's proximity to Lightning Country and the aggressively expanding Moon Country, many of the Focus's inhabitants were worried about protecting their assets, as well as being attacked by countries with a covetous eye on their profits. However, that is when a golden ray of hope appeared, for several exhausted and battered shinobi arrived on their shores. All of them were on the run, and all of them had heard about the haven that the Land of Focus was famous for providing. Including the entirety of the Calypso Clan, a restless Yakeru Clan, and branches of the Zadankas and Monodukuris, the Land of Focus soon had enough to call forth a referendum on creating a hidden village. The referendum was answered with a resounding yes, as citizens of the Land of Focus and The Focus Daimyō agreed about the necessity of a hidden village to train those willing to protect their homeland. With the help of the the Calypso hiden and the Yakeru's fire, the basis for the construction of the Hidden Blade Village began. Having now existed for 10-20 years, the village has continuing to reenforce the notion of the other-minded, making up for its relatively small population and military with impressive agricultural and industrial might. For the saying goes, "quality over quantity" and their has never been a truer statement when describing the Focus and its inhabitants. Focus Temple Land of Noodles Stats: Population-2/5, Agriculture-4/5, Military-3/5, Economic Strength-4/5 Land of Time Country: Land of Time Hidden Village: Jikanogakure Founder: Dorutan Ekazu Nindō: To provide a peaceful environment for the villages within the country while also extending this peace to their allies. Stats: Population -3-5, Agriculture-5/5, Military 3.5/5, Economic Strength-3.5/5 The Land of Time, previously an empty peninsula on the southern end of the Land of Fire, is the country at which Jikanogakure was built upon from the ruins of Sensogakure by Dorutan Ekazu. The village built upon it had existed for fifteen hundred years, but had been lost to time for a hundred and fifty. About twenty nine years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Dorutan founded the Land of Time with the Hokage's written permission, giving him the peninsula that was once part of Fire Country. Dorutan since then became the Daimyo of Time while preparing Heiwa Ekazu for the role of Jikanokage. Noticing a lot of discord occurring in the Land of Tea, Dorutan started a campaign to begin rushing out the less desirable inhabitants of the country. Because of his successful campaign, he was able to absorb the Land of Tea into the Land of Time under the promises of giving the people the protection they deserved. The land acts as a guardian for convoys carrying exports from the Land of Noodles, stationing Shinobi among different checkpoints in the country that watch out for trouble that could pose harm to the convoys. Land of Demons Country: Land of Demons Hidden Village: Seishingakure Founder: N/A Nindō: The Way of the Spirit Stats: Population-3/5, Agriculture-3/5, Military-5/5, Economic Strength-3/5 The Land of Demons Land of Valleys '''Country: Land of Valleys Hidden Village: Sankyōgakure Founder: Ayame Miura Nindō: Spirit of the Valley Statistics: *Population: 2/5 *Agriculture: 5/5 *Military: 3/5 *Economic Strength: 4/5 The Land of Valleys (谷間の国, Tanima no Kuni) is a small nation bordered by four other countries: the Land of Demons, the Land of Marshes, the Land of Wood, and the Land of Neck. Due to this fact, in addition to its size, the nation thought it best to adopt a trend of neutrality in order to ensure its survival. To this end, commerce and trade are paramount within the small country; both with its neighbors and beyond. As is the case with most nations in the known world, the Land of Valleys is led by a known as the Valley Daimyō. This title is currently held by Sujin Nakada. Land of Wolves Country: 'Land of Wolf '''Village: 'Arashigakure '''Founder: First Arashikage Daimyō:'''Hideo Sarutobi '''Nindō: Commandment of the Stars Statistics *Population: 2/5 *Agriculture: 4/5 *Military: 4/5 *Economic Strength: 4/5 The Land of Wolves (狼の国, Ookami no Kuni) was originally thought to be inhospitable due to the giant storm that sits over it. Many believe the land is cursed due to the stationary storm that envelops the entire country. Kazuma Senju was the first person to explore this land, he along with Honoka Uchiha, and Hideo Sarutobi, found the eye of the storm positioned in the center most part of the country in this area the weather patterns are normal and calm. This area where Arashigakure was later built, is surrounded by more violent storms than on the outer areas of the country. The land outside of the village is rich with gems and metals, these ores are nearly impossible to mine by normal people causing Kazuma to create a special brigade of shinobi to quickly excavate them as he sends them back to the village. Kazuma appointed Hideo Sarutobi as the Daimyō of the Land of Wolves, due to his age and experience in the politics of Konoha. Due to Arashigakure's power Kazuma was able to take control over the neighboring countries of Marsh, Claw, Forest, and Vegetable. Which are now ruled by the Daimyō as a part of the Land Of Wolves.